Irina la Mandona
by Nagi w
Summary: Irina, hija del jefe de Iskrem, tiene asuntos que atender en Isla Mema, isla que no visita desde hace siete años. Está muy cambiada respecto a la última vez, y quizá surja alguna que otra sorpresa en su estadía.


**Buenas, buenas... Traigo ahora una historia de amor, entre Tuffnut y un Oc. Espero sinceramente no haber creado sin querer una Mary Sue, pero simplemente me imagino que este es el tipo de chica que podría "controlar" al alocado Thorson.**

**Disclamer: No, Como entrenar a tu dragón (1 y 2), no es mío, a menos que en algún universo paralelo yo sea Cressida Cowell o trabaje en DreamWorks. De momento, ese no es el caso. Alertar a los lectores que hay spoiler de Como entrenar a tu dragón 2. Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis la lectura.**

Irina observaba Isla Mema desde la borda del barco en el que se encontraba. Llevaba siete años sin mirar la poca isla observable desde el mar, sabía que detrás de las casas que se veían había más casas, y detrás de estas un profundo bosque. Recordaba haber recorrido esos bosques con niños de su edad, recordaba a ese hombre Inmenso, dedicándole sonrisas amables y diciendo que se convertiría en una gran vikinga.

Su padre era el jefe de Iskrem, una isla situada a dos días noroeste de Mema. Desde pequeña había acostumbrado echarse al mar para visitar islas cercanas, acompañaba siempre a su padre al ser la hija mayor, la que heredará el mando de la tribu al no tener hermanos varones. Ninguna costumbre de la isla prohibía a una mujer gobernar, por lo que había estudiado concienzudamente para el mando.

Se había trasladado toda la familia a aquella isla por la noticia de la reciente muerte de Estoico el Inmenso, alguien a quien ella admiraba como al que más. Tenía todo su día planeado, daría su pésame al actual jefe y se escabulliría a la mínima ocasión. Recordaba al hijo de Estoico, Hipo. Era un niño peculiar, enjuto, débil para ser vikingo. Le interesaban más cosas como dibujar o explorar el mundo que luchar, y aún así quería ser un vikingo como el que más. Por lo que había oído las cosas no le habían salido del todo mal, siendo él mismo. Pena que eso no sirviese para ella. Ser ella misma no traía ningún bien a nadie, eso ya estaba comprobado.

Tocaron tierra a tiempo para la comida, en el puerto toda la aldea les esperaba. Ella no miró a nadie en particular, se dedicó a mantenerse al margen de todo, pasar desapercibida era su mejor opción. Hipo les saluda cordialmente, les invita a ir al Gran Salón.

Irina nota las miradas de la gente de la tribu, todos allí la conocían, igual que conocían a Dagur, y a algún hijo más de jefes aliados. Nota los murmullos, sabe que no agrada a nadie de esa isla, sólo había dos personas que parecían estar cómodas en su presencia, Estoico el Inmenso y el chico de los gemelos Thorson, Chusco. De eso ya han pasado siete años, nada le dice que ese chico apreciase su presencia ese día. Estaba sola. Mejor así.

Como estaba planeado, ofreció sus condolencias al jefe de los Hooligans, comió rapido pero recatadamente, y se disculpó ante la familia real, fingiendo estar indispuesta. Había notado cómo el nerviosismo de los presentes respecto a ella se había relajado al verla tan calmada y callada.

Su gran defecto, lo que desagradaba a todos, era su temperamento controlador. Desde que tenía uso de conciencia siempre estaba dando órdenes, las cosas se tenían que hacer como ella decía, se ponía nerviosa y debía controlar cada situación. Entendía que esto molestara a los demás, había ido entendiéndolo conforme se había ido quedando sola. No tenía amigos, incluso su misma familia tenía dificultades a veces para aguantarla. Se lo había ganado a pulso, por eso, había decidido redimirse. Llevaba casi tres años aprendiendo a callarse, y más o menos lograba contenerse. Siempre que no fuera durante un extenso período.

Se sentó cerca de un acantilado, donde podía ver el extenso mar. No tardó mucho en sentir una presencia a su lado. Se sorprendió al voltear, con la intención de echar lo más educadamente posible al intruso.

–¿No asistes a la fiesta? –preguntó la chica, volviendo su mirada al horizonte. El chico se había tumbado en la hierba, a su lado, y había colocado el casco sobre su cara, como dispuesto a tomar una siesta. Tuvo que contener las ganas de regañarlo, eso era muy maleducado.

–No hay nada que me interese de la fiesta. No me dejan quemar cosas.

–Pero están tus amigos, tu hermana, puedes beber alcohol… –apretaba las manos inconscientemente, el chico parecía estar provocándola. Jugaba con uno de los agujeros que se habían formado en su caqueta, si seguía así iba a hacerse un agujero mayor y… No, relájate. Respira. A nadie le gusta las chicas mandonas.

–Desde que mi hermana se pilló por el señor musculitos y Patapez y Patán se pillaron por mi hermana, pasó mucho solo –la chica notó que era la primera vez que hablaba de eso, pero no parecía apenado. Simplemente expresaba una realidad. También es probable que lo que él consideraba "mucho" no fuera "mucho", en realidad, porque hay que considerar que el estaba acostumbrado a pasar las veinticuatro horas al día con la misma persona.

–Ya… en realidad me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo a solas… estoy cansada por el viaje –intentaba poner excusas educadas, su estrés estaba ya al límite, no quería regañarlo y sentía que en nada todo lo que intentaba ocultar saldría a flote.

–Estás rara.

–Estoy cansada.

–¿Por qué no has regañado a nadie? –así que esa era la cuestión, comprendió ella. Habían mandado a la única persona que, al menos hace años, la soportaba, para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

–Yo ya no regaño.

–¿Por qué? –el chico no era una persona lúcida, pero sabía que estaba pasando algo. Porque conocía a la chica, de hecho era más que probable que fuese el único en el pueblo que la conocía de verdad. Él mismo no sabía como, pero sentía que algo en ella estaba mal. Sentía que estaba mal el hecho de no regañar a nadie.

–No te importa –empezaba a enfadarse– ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que regañe? ¿Acaso no estoy bien así, calladita?

–No –el chico habló con una franqueza espeluznante. No dudó un solo segundo, no estaba bien. Estaba mal, estaba muy mal– esta no eres tu. No eres de las que se callan.

–A nadie le gustan las mandonas.

El chico no contestó. Simplemente se levantó de su sitio, limpiándose la hierba que se le había quedado pegada.

–¿Sabes por qué me agradas? Porque soy tonto. Soy tonto –se agachó delante de ella, a poca distancia, llevando sus dedos índice y el corazón hacia la sien, dando dos golpecitos sobre esta.– Nunca he sabido controlarme cuando como bayas, me gustan las cosas que explotan, me gusta ensuciarme, hacer travesuras –tenía una cara de concentración que indicaba que se esforzaba por decir lo que claramente era el discurso más largo que había hecho en su vida– las pocas noches que no me dolía la tripa eran las de los días que me regañabas por comer demasiadas bayas. Esos días no hacía explotar cosas, no me manchaba tanto, no hacía travesuras.

Las manos de la chica temblaban, en realidad todo eso era cierto. Solía regañarle mucho, sobre todo a él, que no se estaba quieto. El era el único que seguía sus órdenes, casi sin chistar. Aún no había averiguado por qué la hacía caso, por qué la soportaba.

–Cuando estás aquí no tengo que pensar, soy mejor persona –continuó hablando, incorporándose y marchando al Gran Salón– pero si quieres perder a la única persona a la que aún agradas…

Ella se quedó pensando. No podía decidir. ¿Ser ella misma o perder a la única persona que la aguantaba? No había dicho nada por habérselo ganado ella, pero se sentía sola. Si, tenía a sus hermanas, a sus padres, pero fuera de su familia… Algunos le habían dado sólo una oportunidad, como Astrid o Patán. Otros habían intentado darle más de una, Hipo, Patapez, Brusca… pero todos se acaban cansando. Lo entendía. Vaya si lo entendía…

–¿Y qué te pasa a ti? –preguntó Brusca dándole un buen golpe a su hermano en la nuca, cuando este volvió a la mesa en la que estaba. Se sentó, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y agarrando la generosa jarra de cerveza a la que habían invitado a su hermana. Muchas veces se aprovechaba él de los regalos que le hacían a Brusca los vikingos que querían cortejarla.

–Estaba saludando a nuestra invitada.

Todos sus amigos, sentados en la misma mesa que él -a excepción de Hipo y Astrid-, rodaron los ojos. Seguían sin entender su singular amistad.

Pasaron un rato hablando de cosas banales, disfrutando de la fiesta, siendo los ya no tan adolescentes que eran. Fue la única mesa que no notó la intromisión en el Gran Salón de Irina, hecha una furia. Por lo menos todos la veían así, cosa que no era totalmente cierta. Como un huracán, se dirigió hacia su presa, un chico brusco mal sentado que bebía y comía con una educación más que cuestionable.

–Los pies fuera de la mesa, siéntate recto, se come con la boca cerrada, no se habla con la boca llena, no te metas tanta cantidad en la boca, te vas a atragantar. Honestamente, vas a hacer que me vuelva loca.

Se sentó a su lado, aprovechando el único hueco libre de la mesa, recargando los brazos sobre la madera y apresando su cabeza con las manos. Ya está, había vuelto a ser ella misma, tres años de duro esfuerzos hecho añicos por un chico que siempre la había sacado de quicio. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de cuánto le gustaba Chusco. Mucho. Lo suficiente para preferir agradarle a él que a su aldea y a los Hooligans.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando le notó reír. No sólo soltó tal carcajada que hizo temblar a casi todo el público, que les miraba anonadado. También siguió, paso a paso, cada una de las indicaciones, acariciando su pelo con poca delicadeza al acabar.

–Por fin has vuelto –comentó, secándose las lágrimas, mitad de risa mitad de alivio, que salían de sus ojos.

–¿No piensas sacarme a bailar ni nada? No sé, acabo de estropear mi plan de dos años de dejar de ser una mandona, me lo debes.

El resto de la tarde fue normal. Ella daba, de vez en cuando, ordenes, más a Chusco que a otra persona. Sólo se sentía capaz de darle órdenes a él. El chico, por su parte, cumplía todo lo que ella decía, no le importaba que se burlasen de él porque una chica le controlaba, tenía suficiente autoestima como para ignorar a los demás.

Poco le duró la felicidad de estar con la mandona Irina, al partir su barco dos días después del reencuentro. Ella le prometió aprender cuando debía dar órdenes a los demás y cuándo convenía callar. Había observado a Hipo, le salía tan natural que le tenía algo de envidia sana.

–Arrastraré algún dia a mi hermana hasta tu isla. No me quedo a gusto si no te fastidio un día al mes.

–¿Me visitarás? Son dos días de viaje de ida y otros dos de vuelta…

–En dragón eso es algo más de medio día, sólo. Se lo he preguntado a Hipo.

La chica hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Le abrazó, buscando su calor, siempre había pensado que el amor era algo complicado, pero se veía que con Tuffnut no lo era. Él la quería y ella correspondía, así de sencillo. No pensaba en la distancia ni en los problemas que eso pudiera conllevar. Simplemente disfrutaban el momento.

El chico, en un alarde de no romanticismo, golpeó su cabeza contra la de ella, visto está que no sabe tratar correctamente a las chicas.

–¡No golpees a tu novia! –en realidad no habían hablado de ser novios, eso lo estaba imponiendo ella. Para enseñarle cómo tratar a esa chica especial que roba tu corazón, le besó en los labios. Notaba su cerebro derretirse– así se despide a la novia, no con golpes…

Poco después él veía el barco alejarse. Sonreía con cara de bobalicón. Mira tu por donde él había conseguido novia antes que su hermana, algo que nadie se habría esperado.


End file.
